diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Artisans
Artisans are a new class of NPCs introduced in Diablo III. First introduced at Gamescon 2010, Artisans are be part of the Caravan and craft items for the player. Slain monsters occasionally drop new recipes for Artisans to learn. After learning a certain recipe, Artisans can produce that item as long as the player has the ingredients and gold necessary. Ingredients are gained by salvaging items, a process which breaks the item down into its ingredients. This must be done by the blacksmith at the caravan. Crafted items have both set and random attributes. Artisans can be upgraded by paying them a large sum of gold for training, unlocking new recipes. The upgrades also improve the way the Artisans workshop looks. There are different Artisans for different tasks: Blacksmith Haedrig Eamon is a blacksmith, whose wife was infected by Risen in New Tristram. The player must help him put his wife to rest to gain his trust. After doing so, he offers the following abilities: *'Forge Weapons and Armor' :Haedrig is able to make miracles with heat and metal, forging weapons, suits of armor, shields, belts, helms, and other accoutrements. *'Salvage Items' :Haedrig breaks down unwanted items into salvage, mundane and arcane materials that you can use to craft even greater pieces of equipment. Jeweler Covetous Shen, the Jeweler, can craft jewelry, combine gems to produce higher quality ones, and unsocket gems. He is an odd man who seeks a unique and dangerous gem which has killed many would-be owners. His quest requires the player to retrieve a special crucible for combining gems. *'Create Jewelry' : Covetous Shen can create rings and amulets. *'Combine Gems' :Covetous Shen combines 2 or 3 lower quality gems into one of the next higher tier for a fee. *'Unsocket Gems' :Covetous Shen can remove socketed gems from a selected item for a fee, returning both unharmed. Mystic Myriam Jahzia is a mystic. She was removed in Beta patch 10 of Diablo III,System Changes by Jay Wilson, Jan 19, 2012 9:00 AM PST but returned in the Reaper of Souls expansion. She provides enchanting and transmogrification services.2013-10-24, REAPER OF SOULS™ FIRST LOOK: THE MYSTIC. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2014-03-19 Kanai's Cube As of patch 2.3.0, Zoltun Kulle's returned spirit can operate the Cube to transmute items. *'Re-roll Legendaries' : Any Legendary Item can have its affixes re-rolled completely. *'Upgrade Rares' : A level 70 Rare item can be turned into a random Legendary item of the same type. *'Convert Gems and Materials' :Allows converting non-Legendary gems and crafting materials into other types. *'Re-roll Set Items' : Transmutes a Set Item into a different piece of the same set. *'Legendary Essences' : Extracts a special affix from a Legendary item (destroying it in process), allowing characters to equip these properties in 3 specialized slots. *'Opening special Portals' : Uses items to open portals to special zones (much like Cow Level portal in D2). *'Level Requirement' : Sets level requirement of an item to 1. Crafting Materials Crafting materials can be dropped by monsters, chests, or containers. Items found as loot can be salvaged, but those purchased from vendors cannot. Salvaging an item yields a random quantity of a material determined by the item's quality. The more powerful items require materials salvaged from more valuable loot. Media Gallery File:Artisan.png|Close-up of a blacksmith workshop completely upgraded File:Caravan 002.jpg|Screenshot of the Caravan File:Caravan 003.jpg|Screenshot of the Caravan and the UI File:Caravan 004.jpg|Screenshot of the Caravan and the UI File:Caravan 005.jpg|Screenshot of the Caravan and the UI File:Caravan 009.jpg|Screenshot of the Caravan and the UI File:Caravan 010.jpg|Screenshot of the Caravan References Category:Diablo III Category:NPCs